Legends
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: Harry tells his family the story of Descew. Part one of the Legends saga
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: Story time_

"The Legends of Descew MiCrose: Part One by Harrison MiCrose." I just finished putting on the title of my book. As I look at the blue book with gold lettering I feel tears build in my eyes as I think of my father and mothers sacrifice

"Dad are you alright?" a voice asks from behind me. I dry my eyes and turn and look at Fluer's and my oldest son DareChris, our Veallee/Dragoon hybrid child.

"I am fine DareChris; can you gather everyone in the story room for me please?"

"Sure dad." He said as he turned and left. I grabbed the book as I stood and left my dad's old study.

When I entered the room I was rushed by two red haired girls, an unruly black haired boy, and three blonde haired children.

"DADDYYYYYYY!" they all screamed as they tackled me "Are we going to hear about our grandfather now?" my son asked me at my nod they ran to find an empty space

"They can be quite a hand full can't they bro?" Durakenish asked as he helped me to my feet "So you finished the first part then?" I walked up to the storytellers chair as I say "Yes it is finally finished it; Threanish you have the next part." I said to my oldest nephew as I sit down.

As everyone got comfy I opened the book and told the children that never got the chance to meet their grandfather…

"Descew MiCrose was our greatest king, after Des of course, his birth date was lost long ago but the one he used was June 13th he was caring and very trusting until you gave him a reason to mistrust you our story begins in my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizarding, during the champion choosing. Descew is our defense against magical creatures."

_Chapter One: The Tri – Wizard Tournament_

"The champion for Dungstrum is Victor Crum," Dumbledore yelled to the great hall as the students broke out in cheers Crum stood and went to the side chamber a new piece of paper came out of the goblet "Flur Delacore," the Veallee female stood and followed Victor "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." As the Huffulpuff went to the room the Headmaster went to speak when the goblet came to life once more and spit out a FOURTH piece of paper "Harry Potter?" Descew's eyes widened and looked right at the champion

"Headmaster Dumbledore can I say something here and now?" he asked at the headmaster nod he stood looked right at Harry and said three words "Harrison Masharoin MiCrose." The in human scream that came from Harrison's mouth pissed Descew off. He dove at his son and he saw the gold treads five went to the four house tables and one streaked after the three champions  
"Madam Maxian I need Flur now Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape I need Miss Granger Miss, Wesaly, Miss Bones, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Daphne Greengrass. And so help you god Snap if you refuse I will personal mount your head on a pike!" Descew yelled the staff jumped and got the students. Hermione and Ginny where already by his side trying to comfort him the next to join was Susan Bones "Try and comfort him while the others come." They were joined by Miss Delacore, Daphne, and Luna "Flur I will need that item I gave to you now." With a quick _Accio_ a ruby red egg with gold blue and green swirls flew to Descew's hands "Girls I need you to touch the egg and Harry while I deal with these locks," his eyes narrowed "Gerish nereconish frecren, a Horcrux." Descew went to work he destroyed the locks and then started fussing the Horcrux in with his dark soul but took a bit to track down anymore so he could destroy them. When Descew was finished he sat back as the women were bound with their mate. When it was complete Harry opened his eyes and looked around the scar was gone his hair was tamed but his eyes are what amazed everyone the most emerald green with ruby red and forest green flacks "What happened," he asked "I feel as if I was hit by a Mac Truck and the Hogwarts express." As he sat up there was the sound of and egg hatching everyone stilled as crakes began to appear on the egg

Hey everyone I would like to have a vote on the hatchling should he be more bird like, Dragon like, or a mix between the two and his diet until he is older meat, milk, or insects


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Backstabbed

_Here is the next chapter for you_

The egg started to rock until the top finally popped off the little one inside the egg looked strange but cute to the five witches and their husband he (for Descew told them his sex) was black scaled for the most part with streaks of red and gold his hands were taloned when the rest of the egg broke and he fell out they saw the blood red feathers tipped with gold his eyes though are what drew you in the where a deep ocean blue with flecks of emerald green, chocolate brown, and sunset gold the moment Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Susan, and Daphne all laid eyes upon him they knew he was theirs Harry gathered him up and stood his son falling asleep in his arms most everyone smiled even Snap smiled the moment was shattered by the voice of one Draco Malfoy "It is fitting that ugly thing is scar head's and the mud –" he never finished his sentence as the child awoke and cried the five witches wands were out and pointed right at Draco who paled more than usual but literally soiled himself at the sight of the sixth wand before another second past in Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyal, and Pansy's place where four ferrets one blonde one brown and two black as they started to hit the floor, tables, and walls

"I will teach you NEVER to call my grandson ugly again." Descew growled as he caused the ferrets to hit something with each word he said finally after about an hour of them bouncing (No one wanted to face Descew's wrath) they were transformed back beaten and battered "and Malfoy I hope you tell your father just so I can teach him a lesson as well." With that the students went to bed though as soon as Harry, Fleur, Luna, Susan, Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne walked into the Gryffindor common room Harry was hit with not one but SIX different hexes before anyone could do anything they heard six snaps everyone looked to see Ron, Seamus, and Justin pinned to the wall and their wand snapped on the ground but what scared the rest of the common room was that fact that the spells had been turned around and made so that daggers pinned them to the wall

"You could have seriously hurt our son DareChris with those spells!" growled Harry

"Umm H – harry?" came the tentative call of Collin Ceevry when Harry looked at him he held his camera up and asked "Can I get a picture of you, your wives, and son please?" Harry looked to his lovely wives to see if they approved when they nodded Harry smiled and turned to Collin "Sure Collin where would you like to take it at?"

"Umm how about on the couch you in the middle Hermione on one side Fleur on the other Ginny and Luna sit on the floor and Daphne and Susan stand behind you." As they got into their areas the painting of the fat lady swung open as Descew walked in he took one look at the three pinned to the wall as Lavender and two 7th years tried to pull the daggers holding them up and said "I suggest you stop trying they won't move without mine or Harry's approval." The Gryffindors all looked at him funny he grabbed one of his own and said "the void stone only will react to the master of the void stones or their heir no one else sorry." He turned just as the camera flashed "Who is the photographer?" Collin paled at that and promptly fainted Descew chuckled "I see Mr. Ceevry is afraid of me." Ginny looked at him as if to say 'no duh'.

The next morning

Harry awoke with something jumping on his chest he opened his eyes to see his son bouncing up and down when he saw that he chuckled DareChris gave him a look that said 'I am hungry'

"Alright I am up let's go get the rest of our family." Harry said to his son. Harry grabbed his glasses and went to find his wives. When he entered the common room he saw everyone standing around a table looking on as Harry and DareChris walked to the front the Wesaly twins grabbed him and said "Place your bet it is a twenty to one odds favoring Descew the wizard chess champion already beat Seamus, wiped the floor with Nev and is currently kicking Justin's arse the one we are collecting for is Ron vs. Descew." Harry handed them 200 Galleons and said "Descew will win with his four hit kill combo and only lose one pawn." They put him down when they got to the front to stand by Hermione and Ginny just in time to see Justin lose his king "And that would be mate." Descew said Harry looked at Hermione and asked "Who won that last bet?" Hermione smiled as the twins handed her a bag as Ron sat down and the bored reset "Ready to lose Ron." Descew said with a smirk "I am the master at this game YOU will lose." The bets were placed and the game begun in four moves the game was won with Descew only losing one pawn "I do believe that is Check Mate Ronald." Now Harry got the bag then his son started crying "Oh crap what does he eat dad?" Ginny asked "Same thing all human babies need at this age Breast milk and anyone of the female mates can feed him." "I will feed him." Came Fleur's voice as she walked up to Harry and took DareChris.


End file.
